luheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiac System
Lucent Heart features a unique Zodiac System where players will experience the powers of the Zodiac with special armor, abilities, and daily horoscope enhancements tied to their birthday. The Zodiac System extends throughout the game, affecting everything from combat to character emotions, creating an experience like never before. (source: Lucent Heart Website) __TOC__ 'Zodiac Signs' Below is a brief overview of each sign. For more detailed information check the page relating to it. Aries March 21 ~ April 20 Type: Attacker Element: Fire Pros: Regeneration while in battle and high damage critical hits. Cons: Regeneration is slow out of combat, lowered defense and increased chances of being critically hit. Recommended Classes:' 'Comet Marksman, Moon Flame Envoy '' An Aries zeal for combat is unmatched by any other sign! Their high risk behavior result indangerous situations, but when executed successfully will return great rewards. Aries are most comfortable in the middle of battle where they enjoy the benefit of accelerated regeneration. The Aries higher attack powers come at the sacrifice of defense. Keep this in mind when choosing your path...'' Taurus April 21 ~ May 20 Type: Support Element: Earth Pros: Mitigation of self aggro, can tank very well in Zodiac armor. Cons: ''More ability reliant than other signs.'' Recommended Classes: Nova Sentinel, Galaxy Sage, Dawn Prophet, Sun Commissioner Taurus''' tend to be the most stable members of any group. Their ability to reduce aggression makes priest an excellent choice for this sun sign. Many of their skills increase recovery of both MP and HP.'' Gemini May 21 ~ June 21 Type: Support Element: Air '''Pros:' Well rounded, suited for all classes.'' Cons: Balanced but less specialized. Recommended Classes: Nova Sentinel, Galaxy Sage The '''Gemini' twins speed and movement are second to none. Specializing in increasing speed in whatever they do, movement oriented classes excel with this sun sign. With the ability to teleport, boost attack speed and increase damage, many classes can be flexible when combined with the power of Gemini.'' Cancer June 22 ~ July 22 Type: Defender Element: Water Pros: Very defensive. Can nullify critical damage. Cons: Skills can slow down casting speed and attack speed. Recommended Classes: Solar Guardian, Celestial Templar The crab and bull share the common theme of defense, and '''Cancers strength lies in defending against physical damage. By sacrificing speed, recovery rates can be increased and with the power of the stars critical damage can be greatly mitigated. Classes that absorb damage will excel with this symbol. ''' Leo' July 23 ~ August 22 '''Type:' Balanced Element: Fire Pros: Strong offense and off-tanking. Cons: No passive tank skills. Recommended Classes: Solar Guardian, Celestial Templar With their ability to mitigate damage as well as dish it out, '''Leos' are the kings of balance. With balance between dealing and absorbing damage, Leo's find themselves attuned as Guardians and Templars. Their star sign gives magical and physical protection and their Zodiac ability damages enemies around them.'' Virgo August 23 ~ September 22 Type: Damage Element: Earth Pros: High damage critical strikes. Cons: Lack of hit points. Recommended Classes: Comet Marksman, Moon Flame Envoy Often making brash and quick decisions, '''Virgos' will take the benefit of being in the moment without thinking of the consequences. Those who desire bursts of damage will find themselves attuned to this sun sign. Be cautious of Virgo as their often temperamental nature can harm enemies as well as themselves.'' Libra ' ' September 23 ~ October 22 Type: Defender Element: Air Pros: Skills based in tanking. Able to mitigate Critical Damage. Cons: Not as strong as Cancers in sustained confrontation. '''Recommended Classes: Solar Guardian.'' Libra''' strongly attunes to the defensive nature of each class. Increases in vitality and recovery lead to a focus on physical and magical protection. Libras will generally focus on the defensive aspects of fighting and attune to melee tanks and damage mitigating classes.'' Scorpio October 23 ~ November 21 Type: Damage Element: Water Pros: Very strong critical damage. Cons: Takes increased damage. '''Recommended Classes:' Comet Marksman, Moon Flame Envoy'' ''Scorpio's will find that their sting is more vicious than all the other sun signs. With an emphasis on critical damage and high attack power, damage oriented classes will find chemistry with this sun sign. Be wary, a Scorpio's damage comes at a cost; damage that a Scorpio takes is increased in '' Sagittarius November 22 ~ December 21 Type: Damage Element: Fire Pros: Excels at sustained damage. '''Cons: Lacks defense.'' Recommended Classes: Comet Marksman, Moon Flame Envoy Sagittarius''' sacrifice life and magic power in the pursuit of pure maximization of their damage. Sagittarians are known to be willing to increase their attack speeds at the cost of their own essence. By tapping into their Zodiac skills, they are able to guarantee critical strikes at will. Ranged classes tend to synergize well with this sun sign.'' ' Capricorn' December 22 ~ January 19 Type:'' 'Attacker '''Element: Earth Pros: Skills allow for damage boosting and self heal. Highest critical chance rate. '''Cons: Slow HP/MP regen.'' Recommended Classes: Celestial Templar Similar to Aries and Leo,' Capricorns''' have good critical attack skills. Their recovery skills are also very strong and their ability to self-heal reduces the need of carrying and using items such as potions and food. Classes focusing in aggressive melee are a good match for Capricorns. Capricorns are patient and use strategy instead of force. They are disciplined and are quick to sieze opportunity.'' Aquarius January 20 ~ February 19 Type: Support Element: Air Pros: True balance. Cons: Too balanced. Recommended Classes:' 'Nova Sentinel, Galaxy Sage, Dawn Prophet, Sun Commissioner Like flowing water,' Aquarians''' enjoy the ability to ebb and flow by absorbing damage and cleansing negative effects with their affinity to water. The Aquarius sign can work well with any class. Aquarians are assertive, independent, progressive, analytical and inventive. They often bring about great cultural change with disruptive inventions through modern science. Due to this, many Aquarians in Acadia find an affinity for crafting machinery as Machinists.'' Pisces February 20 ~ March 20 Element: Water Type: '''Support '''Pros: ''Excels at mitigating damage.'' Cons: No specialty. Recommended Classes: Dawn Prophet, Sun Commissioner Unlike Cancer, '''Pisces' focus on the reduction of aggression from others. In combat, they are able to avoid being targeted because of this. By passively increasing their natural regeneration while out of combat, Pisces have good skills on critical attacks'.'''''synergy with the priest class. In battle, a Pisces is able to focus their offensive ''